plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss
Dr. Edgar George Zomboss is the main antagonist and the ruler of the zombies in Plants vs. Zombies, and is battled on the Roof level 5-10, as the final boss in the game. In truth, this level is just a sneak peek at the final Mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, where he is also battled. The battle with Zomboss are Air Raid and the only Roof Night level, probably so that Coffee Beans would not need to come in order to wake up the Ice-shrooms which can be troublesome. It is the 26th Zombie and the last Zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. He sends out other Zombies to attack you - Flag Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, Digger Zombies, Balloon Zombies, Aquatic Zombies, and Zombie Bobsled Teams (despite Ice Trails from Zombonis) do not appear. The Zombot also has its own attacks, most importantly fireballs and iceballs which are released from its mouth when it bends down, which is the only time when it can be damaged. The boss battle itself is a Conveyor-Belt Level, so seed packets come on the conveyor belt at the top (or left) of the screen. The only seed packets that can appear are Flower Pot, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Jalapeno, and Ice-shroom. Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms are most effective. thumb|300px|right|Brainiac Maniac on DS Suburban Almanac Entry Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss rules them all. Toughness (in Zombot shell): extreme Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorate in Thanatology in only two years. Quickly mastering thanatological technology, he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance within his local subdivision. Overview Estimated absorption of 1,583 normal damage shots. Appearance changes at 317 normal damage shots and at 769 normal damage shots. And an explosion occurs at 1,177 normal damage shots before surrendering at 1,583 normal damage shots. In Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, absorbs 3,165 normal damage shots. Appearance changes at 633 normal damage shots and at 1,537 normal damage shots. And an explosion occurs at 2,353 normal damage shots before surrendering at 3,165 normal damage shots. Attacks Dr. Zomboss has four attacks. When not attacking, he sends Zombies at you, placing them at the far end of the flat section of the Roof, also there are no Lawn Mowers. *When the Zombot lowers its head and opens its mouth, its eyes will glow either blue and red. **If its eyes glow red, it will launch a fireball. Use an Ice-shroom to get rid of it. **If its eyes glow blue, it will launch an Iceball. Use a Jalapeno to melt it. Make sure the Jalapeno is in the correct lane or the Iceball won't be affected. *If a plant is on the flat part of the roof, the Zombot will step on it and crush it. *The Zombot will occasionally send down three Bungee Zombies from its hand. The best ways to deal with them are to either freeze them with an Ice-shroom, giving you time to attack them, or to destroy them with a Jalapeno. *The Zombot will throw down a camper, destroying all plants in a 2x3 area, (two plants high by three plants long). The best way to deal with this is to have plenty of Flower Pots on your dock for after the attack and to make sure your important plants (i.e. Kernel-pults and Melon-pults) are not packed together. Having them packed will make it harder to set them back up after the attack. Strategy *Always have an Ice-shroom and a Jalapeno ready for the Zombot's iceball and fireball attacks and to freeze Dr.Zomboss to defeat him quicker. **If possible, save Ice-shrooms up for Dr. Zomboss' attacks and for tougher enemies such as Gargantuars (Zombonis are not affected by Ice-shrooms at all). You can spam Jalapenos whenever needed, but be sure to leave two for Dr. Zomboss's Snowball attack. **Or, save Jalapenos for Zombonis, Gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss himself. A Jalapeno melts the ice of a Zomboni as well as destroys it, and try to avoid using a Jalapeno on a Gargantuar if he'd survive one Jalapeno (or just spam two). *Never put Melon-pults on the first lane, and instead plant Cabbage-pults there. This will prevent you from losing the Melon-pults to the Catapult Zombie's Basketballs. But try to use a Jalapeno as it's tolerating the roof in the DS version. *Try not to keep all your Melon-pults and Kernel-pults next to each other/put them in a square position; doing this helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. You will risk losing a last line of defense if this happens. Don't panic planting Cabbage-pults next to each other, as they appear a little too often. *Only when Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with a Fireball, use the Ice-shroom to freeze Dr. Zomboss and extinguish the Fireball, so that your Ice-shroom is worthwhile using. **Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen. This will unfreeze him and let him move away or attack you. **It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after he attacks, providing an opening for your plants. Butter cannot paralyze the Zombot, though. **Conserve your Ice-shrooms. Try not to use them until really necessary i.e. Dr. Zomboss launches a Fireball attack or you're in a real desperate situation. Instead spam them when your fleet of plants is fully developed i.e. you filled up almost all available spaces on the sloped surface (but leave a pot free of plants in a row to prepare for a Iceball attack - see next tip), or when Dr. Zomboss is really, really weak. **Try not to spam Ice-shrooms after Dr. Zomboss launches his Iceball or Fireball attack since there is a risk that he will run away when you use one. ***But if you freeze Dr. Zomboss while he sends out his Iceball attack, you will have to deal with the snowball with a Jalapeno, thus unfreezing Dr. Zomboss. *Leave a column of empty Flower Pots on the first slanted column of the roof as a buffer zone and to plant Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms in, and keep your plants behind them, but don't plant them farther up the roof or Dr. Zomboss may crush them. *Plant the Flower Pots on the flat part of the roof only to plant Jalapeno or Ice-shrooms *If possible, when tough zombies such as Gargantuars, Zombonis or Catapult Zombies appear, try to wait until they get as close to your most frontal plant before planting a Jalapeno to kill them all. This maximizes your use of Jalapenos in case Dr. Zomboss so decides to put more zombies on the same row. *Dr. Zomboss always places four regular Zombies, four or five Conehead Zombies, he then lowers down to breath out a snow/fire ball, then he comes back and places four or five Buckethead Zombies (sometimes he places one Conehead Zombie), lowers down his head again. After that, the Zombies he places are completely random except he will not send normal zombie again, though do note that after his head lowers the 3rd time, he will then release his Bungee Zombies, after the fourth, he will then throw the RV; after that his attacks are all completely random. However, they do appear to observe patterns that vary with each fight - some times may include more or less of a particular zombie or attack than usual, or placed in different lanes. *The first few plants you get on the conveyer belt are Cabbage-pults, followed by Melon-pults; try to save your Melon-pults for the Conehead Zombies. *Kernel-pults are the rarest to come by, so try not to plant them in a same 3x2 area to reduce chances of them being destroyed when Dr. Zomboss throws a camper. *In rare occasions, Dr.Zomboss can throw two campers in a set time difference of 5 minutes, if he wants to put a very high health zombie, like a Buckethead. *When you do not have space to plant a Ice-shroom or a Jalapeno and do not have a Flower Pot you should dig out a plant (it is recommended to dig out a Cabbage-pult) so you can plant a Ice-shroom or a Jalapeno there. (Recommended to dig out a Cabbage-pult on the front row for a Jalapeno) *The normal level progress bar is now the Dr. Zomboss health bar, so use it to your advantage. *The first four plants on the conveyor belt come out in the following order: Cabbage-pult, Jalapeno, Cabbage-pult, Ice-shroom. The order of plants coming in afterward is completely random. *It is very rare that the first two zombies placed down will be in the same row. If this happens, it is recommended to use the second Cabbage-pult on the third zombie, as the first Cabbage-pult should be able to take care of the first two zombies. (If any damage is dealt to the first Flower Pot when this occurs, it will only be minimal). *No matter where the Jalapeno is placed, the Zombot will take damage. *Dr. Zomboss appears to target stronger plants. *A great strategy to use is planting a Jalapeno and an Ice-shroom directly after. This burns Dr. Zomboss and freezes him directly after. You also take away some of his health. *Also if you have only one roof cleaner left, he will put almost all zombies in the row with the last roof cleaner left. *Remember to spread out Melon-pults and Kernel-pults! If you have one row of all these, the others may not get their fair share of these plants. Gallery File:Snowball.png|The Iceball attack. Can only be stopped by a Jalapeno in the same row. File:Fireball.png|The Fireball attack. Can only be stopped by an Ice-shroom. File:Dr.Zomboss'sStompAttack.png|His stomp attack. File:Dr.ZombossCamper.png|His infamous camper attack. File:BungeeAttack.png|The Bungee Zombie attack. File:Dr.ZombossSnowballIndication.png|The indication of his Iceball attack. Note the blue eyes. File:Dr.ZombossFireballIndicator.png|The indication of his Fireball attack. Note the red eyes. File:Note.jpg|Dr Zomboss's note. File:Revenge.jpg|The iPhone/iPod Touch and iPad Mini game selection for Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, this also shows much detail of the Zombot. File:Zombot's legs.jpg|Zombot legs. File:Zomboss dancing.jpg|Zomboss dancing in Zombies on Your Lawn music video. File:Res.jpg|Dr. Zomboss' mini game icon. File:Defeatzomboss.png|After defeating Dr. Zomboss. File:O YES.jpg|Zomboss surrendering in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge. File:Dr.-Zomboss.gif|Animated Dr. Zomboss (Yellow Eyes). File:Defeat.png|Dr. Zomboss's face when he is defeated. File:255617 103821993044511 100002501318019 27216 6032378 n.jpg|Dr. Zomboss's Revenge in Nintendo DS (When he is defeated). File:Dr.ZombossFrozen.png|Freezing Dr. Zomboss. File:5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U)_18_14135.png|Dr. Zomboss in DS mini-game, Air Raid (He's run away?) File:5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U) 01 13296.png|Dr. Zomboss defeated in Air Raid. File:5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U) 36 13214.png|The Laser attack in Air Raid. File:5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U) 26 13770.png|Dr. Zomboss in beginning of Air Raid. File:Dr. Zomboss eyes censored.jpg|Dr. Zomboss's eyes are censored in Nintendo DS Trailer (with his Zombot). File:Dr. Zomboss teleportation device.jpg|Dr. Zomboss's teleportation device in the DSi Ware trailer (without his Zombot). File:Robock.jpg|A full Zombot. File:Dr.Zomboss.jpg|Zomboss & Full Zombot. File:TinyZomboss.jpg|Dr Zomboss and his tiny Zombies. File:DS Dr. Zomboss.png|Dr. Zomboss in the DS version. File:Zomboss-Shadow.png|Dr. Zomboss seen as in the PopCap official website. File:Images-4-.jpg|Dr. Zomboss toy. File:Dr.Zomboss1stDegrade.png|Dr. Zomboss' Zombot first degrade. File:Dr.Zomboss2ndDegrade.png|Dr. Zomboss' Zombot second degrade. File:Boss Online.png|Online Almanac Entry. Wall-nut Bowling with Dr. Zomboss.png|Wall-nut Bowling 2 with Dr. Zomboss (hacked). Trivia *Dr. Zomboss is the only zombie that uses proper grammar. *In the online Almanac, he is just referred to as Zomboss. *The Zombot has a flashing green light, similar to the flashing red light on the Potato Mine when it is ready to explode. *In the "reanim" folder, Dr. Zomboss is referred to as Zombie Boss. *The name Zomboss is a portmanteau of the words "Zombie" and "Boss", meaning "Zombie Boss". **The Zombot is the portmanteau of the words "Zombie" and "Robot", meaning "Zombie Robot". * Dr. Zomboss has a degree in Thanatology, the study of death and the emotions surrounding it, further showing his intelligence as opposed to other Zombies. *In the Zombies on Your Lawn music video, Dr. Zomboss' Zombot is seen dancing on the roof along with the other zombies. **Only the feet of the Zombot are visible. *Dr. Zomboss has his own music, which is called Braniac Maniac. *Dr. Zomboss is not killed when defeated, but instead raises a White Flag, indicating that he surrenders. *The level progress bar is changed into Dr. Zomboss' health bar for the levels he is present on. *In the Xbox 360, PS3, and PS Vita versions, the Utility Pole that marks where the zombies appear is removed to allow the player to see more of the roof and the Zombot's details, unlike other Roof stages where the other parts are blocked. *Dr. Zomboss is seen doing experiments on a single Zombie in the Nintendo DS trailer, trying to shrink it, and having unlucky results, and he even swears. *A very serious glitch may occur when you play Dr. Zomboss's Revenge: Dr. Zomboss does not lower his head at all, and crushes all your plants with campers before sending a Gargantuar. *In the DS trailer, Dr. Zomboss and the Zombot's eyes are censored. *When a Zombie activates a Roof Cleaner while Dr. Zomboss' head ducks down, The Zombot will not be harmed, as it does not touch the ground. *Dr. Zomboss is the only one of the Zombies that can destroy Roof Cleaners. * In the DS Minigame Air Raid, it is shown that the Zombot is flying. *The Gargantuar's Almanac entry says that its health is extremely high, but Dr. Zomboss' almanac entry states his Zombot shell's health is only extreme, but the Gargantuar's health level is only high, since "high" is the adjective and "extremely" is an adverb. *Even though the battle with Dr. Zomboss takes part at the roof, its Suburban Almanac entry shows its background on the lawn. *Dr. Zomboss, the Zombie Yeti, the Digger Zombie (upon reaching the left), the Bungee Zombie, the Target Zombie and the Catapult Baseball Zombie are the only zombies that don't target your house. *The Zombot will not be destroyed when a zombie activates a Roof Cleaner, and will not even be damaged. *Due to his incredible size, health and ability to be attacked only in several stages, Dr. Zomboss is one of nine zombies that cannot be used in Versus Mode. The others include the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Imp, the Zombie Yeti, the Aquatic Zombies (the Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie), the Backup Dancer and the Balloon Zombie. *Although he is technically not dead, Dr. Zomboss is still considered as a zombie. *His middle name, George, is the name of Plants vs. Zombies creator, George Fan. *This level and the Mini-game are the only levels during nighttime on the Roof. *Dr. Zomboss, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Snorkel Zombie, the Pole Vaulting Zombie and Dancing Zombie are the only zombies that don't have a single lacerations on their clothes. *Dr. Zomboss, Imp, Zomboni, Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar and the Backup Dancer are the only zombies that don't have the word "zombie" in their names. *The writing and signature of Dr. Zomboss are much more intricate than the writing and signatures of the other zombies. **The note given by Dr. Zomboss is also the only note not signed by "The Zombies". ***Instead, it was signed by Dr. Zomboss. *Dr. Zomboss is the only zombie who has attacks that can't be stopped. *He and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only almanac zombies not in Survival: Endless, unless you count the Zombie Yeti (if you have not yet discovered it) **In the DS version, when Dr. Zomboss runs away, some projectiles can still hit him. *In the iPad version, Dr. Zomboss mostly targets the lanes without Roof Cleaners. *Strangely enough, the roof is able to hold the Zombot, all the zombies and all the plants. *If you modified the saved data from Dr. Zomboss's Revenge to Whack a Zombie, the Zombot is still attackable, and will disappear only in one hit. **Dr. Zomboss will also disappear. **Dr. Zomboss theme will also be gone. *On the DS version, Dr. Zomboss is shown in the Zombot on the top screen, with the progress bar on the bottom portion, and will be pulling levers when performing attacks. The only two times he won't be there are right before the level begins and when he gets defeated (where he will fall off the edge of the screen). **The progress bar on the DS version will only increase when he receives a specific small percentage of damage (the progress bar is instead shown on the bottom right corner of the touch screen on Air Raid, but Zomboss will still be on the top screen). *Every time the Zombot unfreezes, the ice breaks on the opposite side of the Zombot. *Every time the fire/ice ball squishes something, there is a biting sound. **This is shared with whenever a plant gets crushed. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Roof Category:Roof Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies